millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2012-2013 season)
This is the thirteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Since this season, the game switched to a permanent Risk format, mostly due to it being more popular than the classic format. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In show used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (15th September 2012) - Celebrity Special Igor Kirillov and Tatyana Vedeneyeva (400,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (22nd September 2012) - Celebrity Special Angelina Vovk and Yevgeny Menshov (0 rubles) Yekaterina Klimova and Yelena Biryukova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (29th September 2012) Pavel Zanozin (0 rubles) Leonid Panyukov (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (6th October 2012) - Celebrity Special Svetlana Romashina and Alexandra Patskevich (400,000 rubles) Sergey Grankin and Alexander Sokolov (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (13th October 2012) - Celebrity Special Anna Snatkina and Viktor Vasilyev (200,000 rubles) Lion Izmaylov and Anatoly Trushkin (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (21st October 2012) Sergey Naskidayev (400,000 rubles) Mariya Solovyova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (28th October 2012) - Celebrity Special Rovshan Askerov (400,000 rubles) Ruslan Goncharov (50,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (5th November 2012) - Celebrity Special Yelena Papanova and Natalya Selezneva (200,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (11th November 2012) Marina Chernova (100,000 rubles) Artur Vasilyev (0 rubles) Nikolay Boltok (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (25th November 2012) - Celebrity Special Vadim Kolganov and Timur Rodriguez (200,000 rubles) Alexander Peskov and Vyacheslav Grishechkin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (2nd December 2012) Erik Dadayan (100,000 rubles) Vadim Makarenko (200,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (9th December 2012) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Khrustalev and Yekaterina Varnava (200,000 rubles) Boris Burda (0 rubles) * Episode 13 (23rd December 2012) - Celebrity Special Igor Ugolnikov and Yevgeny Margulis (200,000 rubles) Vladimir Kachan and Yevgeny Knyazev (200,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (30th December 2012) - Celebrity Special Alexander Gradsky and Mariya Gradskaya (100,000 rubles) Leonid Agutin and Nikolay Agutin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 15 (2nd January 2013) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky (200,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (6th January 2013) - Celebrity Special Yuly Gusman and Dmitry Kharatyan (200,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (13th January 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Zhirinovsky and Roza Syabitova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (20th January 2013) - Celebrity Special Andrey Makarevich and Svetlana Zhurova (0 rubles) Dmitry Krylov and Dmitry Krylov (0 rubles) * Episode 19 (27th January 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Permyakov and Vyacheslav Vorobyov (0 rubles) Nikita Vysotsky and Maxim Leonidov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (3rd February 2013) - Celebrity Special Natalya Selezneva and Nina Maslova (400,000 rubles) Mikhail Kokshenov and Arkady Inin (400,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (10th February 2013) Vasily Vlasov (100,000 rubles) Olga Zhukova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (24th February 2013) - Celebrity Special Lev Durov and Yekaterina Durova (800,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (2nd March 2013) - Celebrity Special Alexander Zhulin and Anne Veski (100,000 rubles) Stanislav Yarushin and Alexander Gudkov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (9th March 2013) - Celebrity Special Valery Barinov and Lidiya Fedoseyeva-Shukshina (800,000 rubles) Arkady Ukupnik and Alexander Marshal (100,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (30th March 2013) - Celebrity Special Lev Leshchenko and Vladimir Vinokur (200,000 rubles) Alena Sviridova and Andrey Kaykov (0 rubles) * Episode 26 (6th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Roman Kartsev and Pavel Kassinsky (0 rubles) Oleg Gazmanov and Rodion Gazmanov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (13th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Semen Altov and Galina Danilova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (20th April 2013) - Celebrity Special Viktor Drobysh and Slava (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Sokolov and Yelena Borshcheva (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (4th May 2013) - Celebrity Special Nikolay Lukinsky and Gennady Malakhov (400,000 rubles) Yelena Repina (100,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (18th May 2013) - Celebrity Special Dina Garipova and Yevgeny Kungurov (100,000 rubles) Nataliya Medvedeva and Mariya Kravchenko (200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (25th May 2013) - Celebrity Special Raisa Ryazanova and Mikhail Zhegalov (100,000 rubles) Valeriya Lanskaya and Yevgeny Pronin (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (8th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Gorevoy and Alexander Bashirov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (15th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Valdis Pelsh and Arina Sharapova (0 rubles) Angelica Frolova and Viktoriya Kuzmina (400,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (29th June 2013) - Celebrity Special Svetlana Druzhinina and Arkady Inin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (6th July 2013) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Markin (400,000 rubles) Pyotr Tolstoy and Yevgeny Steblov (0 rubles) * Episode 36 (13th July 2013) Lyubov Morgunova (100,000 rubles) Timofey Skorenko (200,000 rubles) Liya Klyuykova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (20th July 2013) - Celebrity Special Yekaterina Lel and Alexander Morozov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (27th July 2013) Dmitry Novikov (200,000 rubles) Gleb Agapov (200,000 rubles) Sergey Tikhonov (0 rubles) * Episode 39 (3rd August 2013) - Celebrity Special Natalya Gvozdikova and Alexander Pashutin (200,000 rubles) Diana Gurtskaya and Vladislav Demin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (10th August 2013) Alena Shaytarova (0 rubles) Tatyana Radnayeva (0 rubles) Mikhail Semenov (0 rubles) * Episode 41 (17th August 2013) Igor Rudolf (400,000 rubles) Oleg Vovk (100,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (24th August 2013) - Celebrity Special Natali and Alexander Ivanov (0 rubles) Igor Nikolayev and Yuliya Proskuryakova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 43 (31st August 2013) - Celebrity Special Andrey Urgant and Viktor Rakov (0 rubles) Viktor Vasilyev and Dmitry Khrustalyov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 44 (7th September 2013) - Celebrity Special Anatoly Wasserman and Yekaterina Starshova (400,000 rubles) * Episode 45 (14th September 2013) - Celebrity Special Yuliya Kuvarzina and Stanislav Duzhnikov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 46 (21st September 2013) - Celebrity Special Galina Konshina and Sevara Nazarkhan (200,000 rubles) Yuly Gusman and Alexey Lysenkov (0 rubles) Trivia * This season, the classic format was canceled. * In 3rd episode, in third time was Top Prize question. Leonid Panyukov took the money. * Sergey Tikhonov also appeared in [[O, Schastlivchik!|''O, Schastlivchik!]], predecessor of ''KHSM. * In 42th episode, a call was made to ex-host Maxim Galkin. Sources * List of Season 13 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles